my_creepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack and the big music show: jack's death
I was an intern at nickelodeon's nick jr and we were about to aired an episode of jack's big music show until parents complained about the episode being morbid and disturbing so we when to re-watch the episode instead of jack's big music show it was named jack's death! The episode began with the normal opning setting that the co-workers told us to make for the setting Jack was preparing to practice his plano in his room as we hear jack's dog mel and friend mary playing merrily outside. Jack puts his finger on the Piano and is only able to play one note before being interrupted by someone knocking on the door. He walks down and opens the door and discovers that a traveling salesman is at his door. The salesman, a Scottish puppet, asks if he could have a moment of Jack's time. Jack tells him that he isn't interested and slams the door in the man's face, walking back to his room. The salesman begins knocking again, and jack opens the door angrily. The salesman, looking very upset, tells jack that "his future is going to be really really bad!" and precedes to walk off, confusing jack. Jack walks back to his room and finally begins playing the Piano. After performing several off-key notes, His dog and his friend begin laughing outside, interrupting jack yet again. Jack walks over to the window and shouts at the two, telling them he needs to practice for a concert he will be performing at and he will f**king f**k them if they don't leave. The two apologize with tears in their eyes and walk back to a graveyard (for some reason). Jack whom was unsure of himself, walks back over and begins playing his piano again, this time he was not interrupted. The scene then fades to red over the course of twelve seconds. Perhaps by glitch, the same scene is repeated once more which is somewhat common in rough cuts of animation. However, this time, the eyes have been replaced with new, more realistic eyes with red pupils, clearly not real but more realistic than CGI or animated. The audio is also completely absent from this scene, save for occasional clicks. The shot goes to Mel cut open and Mary hanged with a bloody rope and flash with static back to jack's house jack is holding a gun to his head saying I'm not a bad dog and shoots himself in the head with his gun, blood flys everywhere the shot goes to jack's concert and jack is playing really badly (I just noticed why is he still alive he just shot himself in the head f**k logic) then the crowd gets upset and Mel and Mary are seen and Mel open his mouth some black liquid poors out and then attacks jack by ripping his skin off most interns left the room (like they did with squidward's suicide) and jack begins crying it sounded realstic but not that much and it cuts to jack's house but now with a for sale sign in the front of his music clubhouse and jack sitting on the steps and started crying and then goes to visit Mary and said sorry to her and for dumping her and she said no! Jack you are a big f**ker ***hole and then she goes back in the house and kills herself no was around until jack met joe (a kid) and started to say stuff in Russian and then he starts to attack joe and burning him alive and then jack kills himself but before he did he said NO ONE F**KING CARES! and then cuts to the credits we were shocked and called 911 as the tape showed a kid hanged and the show was cancelled along with a special which I will talk about later! From, Jack Ross (nickelodeon intern 2008) Category:Lost episodes